


断章-abo-潮汐-if-番外（下）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-潮汐-if-番外（下）

即使分化的早，克里斯也从没有跟omega有过过多的接触，他抚摸着身下火热的，柔软的身体，一时竟然有点不知道该从哪里开始，高热让梅西的身体被烧的泛红，淡淡的血色从偏白的肤色下透出来，让他看起来像是可口的草莓奶油，他抬起眼，看向茫然的睁着眼睛的梅西，完成分化的omega被陌生的感觉擒获了，他不自在的小幅度扭动着身体，似乎在渴求更多的碰触，但当克里斯把手覆上去时，他又感受到了轻微的颤抖。

alpha撑起身子，他的手臂撑在梅西的耳边，垂着头看着自己的omega，巴萨的小孩儿眼睛被有生以来的第一波发情期烧的通红，他的眼底蒙着一层雾气，渐渐凝聚成型，克里斯伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，想要驱散对方眼底努力隐藏的慌乱。

这真有点欺负小孩儿了，alpha在心里想。

【有我在呢，别怕。】克里斯轻声安慰，梅西扩散的视线有了聚焦，他看过来，咬着嘴唇，水汪汪的眼睛让克里斯一瞬间听到了血管被摩擦出火星的声音，这可真见鬼，他悄悄的吞了吞口水，他撑着床铺让自己的腰抬高了些，想要借此隐藏自己已经硬的发疼的事实。

【我没在怕。】梅西反驳，他看着克里斯，眼底泛起了困惑。【我们…我们不完成标记好吗？】他畏缩的发出请求，克里斯一愣，在此之前他并没有标记梅西的打算，即使他的alpha本能在暗示，但标记一个人实在要太多勇气了，他觉得那有点可笑，因为一时的冲动绑定了一辈子，但当梅西真的提出这个要求时，一股深深的不悦和伤心交织着蔓延开，他的手顺着梅西湿漉漉的腰滑动着，轻易的让omega颤抖起来。

【你不喜欢我？】这本是一个胜券在握的发问，但克里斯察觉到了对方眼底的迟疑，这场面其实挺滑稽的，克里斯心想，他把一个开始发情期的omega按在身下，对方光裸的胸腹近在咫尺——好吧，梅西忽然把被他卷上去的衣服拉下来了，像是那件红魔七号队服能给他保护一样，如果他真的不安，也应该对压在他身上的红魔七号先生寻求帮助才对，克里斯别扭的想着，却没再进一步做什么。

【万一你后悔了呢？】梅西没有直接回答他的问题，克里斯看见他的小花猫先生蜷缩成一团背过去，又把后背露给了他，他该怎么告诉这个小东西如果不想被标记就好好的把脖子藏起来？

后悔？

克里斯看着床上蜷缩起来的omega，只觉得自己的心化成了一团，恨不得用尽一切办法来让梅西多一些安全感，他怎么可能后悔，又怎么可能接受有一天离开这个小东西回归到过去的日子？

这真可笑，克里斯在心里想，他的感觉自己的人生被分成了两部分，一部分是遇到梅西以前，一部分是遇到他之后，在遇到他以前的那些游离和轻浮都像是隔了雾气一样模糊起来，分化的omega让他沉淀下来，他觉得自己变得更加有力，被赋予了更多的责任感，他确定自己不可能后悔完成标记，即使在此之前他对标记关系嗤之以鼻。

我们怎么可能分开呢？克里斯坚定了信念，他贴着梅西躺下，从背后抱住了自己的omega，对方身上甜甜的草莓棉花糖味让他看起来可口的要命，alpha将被子向上拉了拉，确保梅西好好的被裹起来。

【里奥。】克里斯蹭了蹭梅西的脸颊，他侧头看见omega脸上晕染的红霞，手不由得顺着球衣的衣摆滑了进去。【我爱你。】他贴着梅西的耳背轻声说了出来，怀里的omega转过脸，皱着眉像是要生气一样看过来，克里斯眨眨眼，不等梅西开口便低头吻了上去，他的手顺着腰线向下滑，摸到了对方被体液打湿的，黏在屁股上湿漉漉的内裤，他就着接吻的姿势轻轻笑了一声，omega亮出虎牙咬了他的下唇，克里斯讨好的舔了舔，张开手指隔着内裤揉捏起那两天软乎乎的肉。

【你干嘛……要脱就快点。】凉飕飕的酥麻感顺着腰椎向上爬，梅西推了克里斯一把，alpha坏心眼的揉捏让更多的体液顺着穴口划了出来，他脸红得仿佛要滴血，想要低头避开那双带着笑意的眼睛，却被一个吻搅弄得全身发软，他的喉咙里发出了细小的呜咽声，在alpha听来像是乞求，克里斯蹭了蹭梅西的脸颊，手指勾住了对方内裤的边。

【我把它脱掉了，没有东西挡着，你流出来的东西可要把床单都弄湿啦。】他松开了皮筋，收缩的皮筋在omega的皮肤上弹出了清脆的声响，梅西被他气的咬牙，克里斯被推开差点掉下了床，他闷笑着，推了两把，梅西却把整个人都藏进被子里了，alpha站在床边慢条斯理的脱掉了自己的衣服，皮带扣到地上的声音让omega蜷缩的更紧，克里斯掀开了被脚，他摸到了梅西的脚踝，顺着对方的小腿向上舔吻着，他吻过omega肌肉紧实的小腿，在膝盖处多留恋了一会儿，被热潮搅弄的omega没有多少抗争，克里斯轻易的把自己卡进了梅西的双腿之间，他钻进被子，在一片漆黑中吻着对方大腿内侧的软肉，梅西的双腿轻轻颤动着，克里斯感觉对方夹紧了些，他听到了细碎的，难耐的气音，omega已经把脸弹出式被子躲开了他，克里斯不以为意的继续向上，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭布料下鼓起的部分，敏感的身体带起了一阵轻颤，他的身体被对方两条腿向内挤压着，也不知道是催促还是抗拒。

床单已经很湿了，克里斯费了点功夫才把那片布料从梅西的身上除掉，他在黑暗中和omega的阴茎打了个招呼，伸出舌尖像是品尝味道一样舔了舔敏感的冠部，隔着被子克里斯听到了梅西发出的尖锐的抽气声，他笑了笑，张嘴含住了。

【克……克里斯！】梅西被吓了一跳，从未发生过的事情让他大脑空白了一会儿，酥麻的感觉带着快感攀升着，显然alpha没打算给他缓冲的时间，他的腿更用力的夹紧了alpha的身体，被子下鼓起一个包，alpha正努力吞吐着，被厚厚的被子勾勒出他起伏动作的轮廓，梅西的手向下捉住了克里斯的肩膀，他抓了一会儿，错乱的呼吸变成了带着鼻音的呜咽声，他犹豫着掀开了被子，alpha被光线激得眯了一下眼，但他的唇舌依旧忙碌着，他抬眼，极有引诱意味的看着眼睛湿漉漉的omega，巴萨小孩儿那张可爱的脸被欲望和茫然瓜分，带着一种纯然的诱惑，他的心跳乱了一拍，躲闪不及，白浊的液体溅射出来，一半落在了曼联的球衣上，更多的挂在了alpha的睫毛和唇角，梅西愣愣的看着他，想要掀开被子躲进去，却早就被alpha抄了后路无处可去。

【喜欢吗？】克里斯伸出舌尖舔掉了唇边的东西，他凑过去按着omega交换了一个味道复杂的深吻，他的小花猫老老实实被他抱着，像是被顺了毛一样。

【更热了。】梅西回答，克里斯伸手摸了摸，他觉得床单用力按一下大概就要被挤出水来了，omega的初次热潮漫长又激烈，他转身拿了水一点一点喂给梅西，时间还很长，他没必要着急。他不想自己的omega对这件事有什么不好的印象，梅西讨厌这个身份，克里斯注意到了，他希望至少自己别在这方面添乱，他低头亲了亲梅西被水濡湿的嘴唇。这一会儿功夫害羞的omega已经又用被子把两个人裹起来了，克里斯有点热，他想了想，拿了丢在床头柜上的领带，那双湿漉漉的眼睛被遮住了，梅西伸手摸了摸，不解的冲他转过脸来。

【看不见了还会不好意思嘛？】他掀开被子，omega粉白的身体暴露在空气中，克里斯低头看见梅西胸前的乳头已经被刺激得翘挺起来，他低头叼住了，舌尖拨弄着，引得omega慌乱的叫着他的名字。

视觉的失去让梅西的身体变得敏感起来，alpha舔弄带起的酥麻让他的呼吸都碎成了片，他伸手想要捉住什么，但alpha的舌尖和手指带起的酥爽又让他不住的把注意力分散过去，他违背自己意志的向上挺起胸，两手只能无助的捉住了耳边的枕头，他低声念着alpha的名字，挺起的阴茎抵在alpha的胸腹上，他悄悄的，隐蔽的摩擦着，却被捉了个正着，他的腿被分的更开，alpha的手指顺着臀缝滑了进去，梅西紧张的攥住了枕头，黑暗让一切都变得清晰而缓慢，第一个指节进入时有些吃力，紧紧闭合的软肉绞上去，甚至能勾勒出指纹的凹陷来，他感觉到alpha的手指一点点向内推进，omega后知后觉的意识到自己被入侵了，那根手指抗争着挤压的内壁，又在碰触到指根时缓慢的褪了出去，扩张进行的仔细而漫长，汗水和泪水交织着浸湿了领带，alpha倾身亲吻着他的额头，梅西舔了舔嘴唇，仰起头凑过去想要获得一个亲吻，他看不见，失败的吻到了alpha的脸颊，但他的愿望很快就被满足了，克里斯现在有点忙碌了，他用舌尖侵犯着omega的口腔，迫使更多的唾液顺着对方的唇角流淌下去，他们搅动的唇舌发出了水声，连带着omega细小的鼻音，克里斯的手指已经加到了三根，他试探的张开手指，但这还是有些难，时机已经差不多，他把手指缓慢的抽出来，意外的得到了来自omega后穴的挽留。

alpha咬着omega胸前红肿的乳头，他吮吸着，脑子里忽然冒出来一个想法。

【给我生个孩子吧。】

当他这样说时，alpha硬的发疼的阴茎终于吃力的顶进omega的后穴，源源不断分泌的体液让入侵变得没那么粗暴，梅西的身体颤抖起来，克里斯猜测对方根本没听清那句话，但他暂时已经没心情重复了，他被omega的软肉绞得额头出了汗，这可比跟alpha上床麻烦多了，他不想自己的omega受伤，只能用出更多的耐心缓慢的推进，梅西的手指死死的攥着他的手腕，克里斯侧头亲了亲对方紧绷的小臂，终于进去了大半。

接下来的一切就容易多了，omega的身体一点点的接纳了他，克里斯尝试了几次，终于找到了潜藏的腺体，他两手按着omega的腰侧，让对方在自己的入侵下绷的像是一张拉开的弓，凌乱的呼吸带着甜腻的呻吟，他的名字夹杂其中，被赋予了太多的依恋和爱意，omega被操射了，他的嗓音染上了哭腔，曼联的球衣上半干的白斑被覆上了新的，alpha却并没有满足，他没给梅西多少缓冲的时间，探索着，直奔那个闭合的腔口去了，omega分化完成后生殖腔已经可以打开，他的一次顶弄让梅西紧张的叫了出来，omega慌乱的挣扎起来，克里斯看着对方藏在领带后的脸，沉下了眼神，更加用力的顶了进去，omega已经软下去的阴茎又被推挤出了一股液体，他全身痉挛起来，像是海中随时要被掀翻的枯叶，生殖腔收缩挤压让alpha的灵魂都像是出了窍，他一下一下撞击着omega敏感脆弱的生殖腔内壁，梅西的呜咽和喊疼的乞求变成了断续的抽泣，一股一股温暖的体液冲刷着他，克里斯觉得自己像是顶进了水生动物的身体，他卖力的抽插带起了缠绵淫靡的水声，omega全身像是要烧起来一样发着红，他的手腕被梅西抓的出了血，却像是鞭策一样让alpha更加亢奋。

【里奥……】克里斯掀开了领带，梅西的睫毛上挂着泪珠，他的眼圈被干的发红，眼尾带着艳丽的水红色，黑白分明的眼睛被水光浸润，连带着金色的瞳纹都暧昧起来，克里斯注视着那双眼，他狠狠的钉进这具身体，满脑子都在回荡着一句话。

标记他。

【我爱你。】他听见他的omega回答。


End file.
